Harry Potter and the Fans of Fate
by Potter47
Summary: Mr. Weasley brings home a muggle computer, and Harry finds something quite unexpected.


Harry Potter and the Fans of Fate  


_Potter47 _

"It's called a Tomcooter," said Mr. Weasley proudly. "I found about ten of these a couple weeks ago, and I've been trying to get one to take home since."

Harry was having trouble containing his laughter. "Er, Mr. Weasley?" he said, calling attention to himself. "I think it's called a 'computer' not a 'tomcooter.'"

"You're sure? I could have sworn…"

"What's it for?" asked Ron, staring at the odd boxlike thing that his father had put on the table. 

"Have you learned nothing in all the years you've known Hermione?" said Ginny. She looked at his blank face. "Obviously, not."

"Muggles use them all the time. They can be used for all sorts of things." Harry explained, from his experience in sharing a room with one only a year old, that Dudley couldn't _possibly_ use anymore. "Games, writing…"

"Research." Hermione beamed at the thing.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Does it have an Internet connection?" asked Hermione.

"Is that the little triangle with the circle in it?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, that's one service for it."

"Nope. This doesn't have that," he informed. 

Hermione stared at him. "Then how did you-"

"Oh, _this_ one doesn't have that, but some of the others do," he assured.

"Oh. Well, is there an icon with two small monitors connected to a telephone?"

Mr. Weasley stared at her. "A what with two whats connected to a what?" asked Ron, voicing his father's facial expression.

Hermione turned on him. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron. A picture with two boxes connected to a fellytone." She glared at him.

Harry and Ginny stifled their laughter. 

"Arthur, just turn it on and let them figure it out," Mrs. Weasley told her husband. She walked out of the room.

"Oh, er, okay."

He followed his wife.

"Well, go ahead Hermione," said Ron. "Turn on your little 'library in a box' and do some research."

"Ron, I'll have you know there are plenty of websites that have nothing to do with research at all. In fact, someone even made a Quidditch website. They made everyone think it was some sport in a book." 

"Really?" asked Ron. "A-a _Quidditch_ website? What in the world is a website?"

Hermione turned away from him and sat down in front of the computer. Harry explained best he could to Ron what a website was.

A whirring sound greeted them as Hermione pressed the 'on' button.

"Good, it does have an ISP." 

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny cut him off. 

"Oh, shut up, Ron. Internet Service Provider."

"How did _you_ know?"

"It's obvious."

* * *

The next few days were nearly entirely spent 'online' as Hermione called it. Ron found a whole bunch of Quidditch sites, and teased Harry endlessly about the hundreds of 'Potter' sites they had found.

Ginny also was frequently on the Quidditch sites, but Hermione was never to be bothered by such things.

She seemed to be mesmerized by the thing, constantly on the same site, with 'Yahoo Groups' on the top of the screen. She seemed as though she was hiding some huge secret. 

"It's not as though that site has some secret that would completely shock us or something like that," Ron said. He got up his Gryffindor courage and marched up to her while she was on it. As soon as his shadow crossed the screen, which wasn't all that close, she turned around and exploded at him. 

"What's the big deal, Hermione? It's called 'The Wicker Archives!' What's so secret about wicker?"

"_Obviously_, Ron, you never learned to read," retorted Hermione.

"Mental, that one," Ginny said as Ron opened his mouth to say his now patented line.

* * *

Harry could not sleep. He had had a nightmare only a few minutes into the night, and his chances of sleep were nil to zero.

He went down the stairs to the dining room, where the computer sat upon the table. Having nothing better to do, he logged on using the name chosen for him. He guessed Ron had done it.

Username: Lightning-Boy 

Password: *** 

He still was surprised at the self-control he had showed when he learned that 'cho' was his password.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he clicked 'search.' 

Enter search words: Harry Potter Fanfiction

He had learned what 'fanfiction' was from Hermione. Stories written by fans of a book, film, or something, about that book, film, or something.

What possessed him to search for fanfiction about himself?

What he found was interesting. There was a site called Fanfiction.net, sugarquill.net, and other such .nets. The first thing he clicked on was called 'GryffindorTower.net' but it had been shut down recently.

After a while, he got to something that read, 'Fate – Part of the HG Network."

He had to click on it. 'HG' must stand for 'Hermione Granger,' and Ron would love to find a Hermione site to tease her with.

But when he clicked on it, Hermione was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry whisper-yelled, outside Hermione's door. "Hermione! You need to see something!"

He heard a yawn. Then footsteps were coming toward the door.

"What the hel- I mean, what do you want Harry?" Hermione asked when she stepped outside into the hallway.

Harry snorted. 

"You need to see something."

So he led her downstairs, to the computer. She looked at the screen.

"Took long enough."

"_What?_" Harry nearly screamed.

"These things are all over the net. Creepy, really, that people who don't even know us pair us up with everyone in the school. At least you found a good one. There's a lot of evidence supporting a Harry/Ginny Romance."

"_What?_"

"No, really, you can't tell me you don't think it's possible. This is the summer before our seventh year. Are you truly saying you don't fancy Ginny at _all_?"

"Well, no, I'm not saying that, but this is insane. The Harry/Ginny _fanlisting_? They've got hundreds of people on this thing!"

"It's a popular pairing. I personally think that if people insist on pairing people up, then the pairings should make sense. Like Ron and I, do you think that would last? And these people think it's obvious! I think one of the best ones is Dumbledore/McGonagall. Can't you just _see_ that? I know he's a bit older than her, but…I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Just a bit."

"I mean, there are people on this thing that think that _we're _gonna get together." She pointed to Harry, and back to herself. "Can you believe that?"

"Not at all."

"Hey, while you're there, you should sign it."

"What?"

"The fanlisting. Are you a fan of fate or not?" she asked, grinning.

"I guess I could. But _please_, don't tell Ginny."

"Would I do that Harry?"

"No, but Ron would, so could you make sure he hasn't been listening?"

"Sure."

And she left. Harry thought about it for a few minutes and then decided there was no reason he shouldn't sign. He had fancied Ginny for quite a while, even if it had taken years. It couldn't hurt just to be a 'fan of fate,' could it?

So he signed.

Name: Harry Potter 

E-Mail: Lightning-boy@MoMA.MoM.net

Why H/G: It's fate. 

__

Author's Note: As with some of my previous works, this consists of nothing but insanity, and a few words.

'MoMa' stands for 'Misuse of Muggle Artifacts' in case anyone wondered, and 'MoM' is 'Ministry of Magic.' 

I came up with this when I was on 'Fate,' and I saw the buttons with 'Fan of Fate' on them. I couldn't resist.

I own none of the characters, websites, or anything else in this fic. With the possible exception of my definition of a fic. 

Anyone have a guess of what group Hermione was on? Anyone?


End file.
